


The Burma's special affair

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: This time I writed more than usual, the story take place in Burma where the top gear crew is filming, my oc is part of the staff and obviously is an alternative universe where Richard is not married....I had fun writing it hope you will enjoy it and as always sorry for some grammar mistakes, 'cause english is not my language.





	1. Chapter 1

Inside the van it's bloody hot, as I sit on the driver's seat the warmth of the fabric burn my skin, we are here in Burma by two weeks to film the new Top Gear special, It was a long trip but now we are almost at the end, the boys are building The bridge on the river Cok.

I'm here to take a break, my job is mostly check the cars, in this case the lorries, and at this point of the schedule I'm not busy at all. Usually I love when we go abroad to film specials, it's like one of that school trip you do when you are a kid, yes the work it's hard but we always have a lot of fun, but this time I feel a bit uncomfortable, it's different.

Nothing to do with the filming or the problem we had with the lorries, or with the horses Jeremy had the brilliant idea to rent for take fuel from the near village.

It's all Hammond fault.

I work with the team since two years, they are all fabulous. I love them. Andy and Porter are brilliant and kind, Jeremy is absolutely funny and the passion he put in his job it's heartwarming. James behind the sweet blue eyes he's tremendous, with a sarcasm who I love, and a knowledge of almost all who let me speechless, I can listen him talking for hours, and then there's Richard. The bugger, Richard I don't eat this, I hate bugs, It's so bloody hot, and bla bla bla, Hammond. The one who, when lose his temper, a word of two coming out of his mouth are swear, and also the one who smile the most, always excited by all, with his damn big brown eyes full of enthusiasm , always kind and helpful. The one who is always playful and ready to joke. And the one with I fall in love for. This is the problem.

It's strange how things just happens, first day I worked with him I wasn't impressed at all, I just thought he was a funny man and the end. With the passing of the days we bonded a little, we had lovely chat while I was working, both of us likes bike, fix stuff, animals and peaceful holidays in the lake's district, just workplace chatting but pleasant anyway.

At the end of my first week, like they always do after had recorded the show in the studio, we all gone to the pub, and at some point Richard and I started to argue. I can't even remember about what, but it was quite animated. After it we got closer, I can't explain what happened but there was a feeling between us, not love, but the beginning of a good friendship.  
Richard had a girlfriend at the time and sometimes he talked to me about her, asked for suggestions when they had some problems and I wasn't jealous at all, we was mates nothing more. It's happened at both of us in this two year to broke with our partner, quite often honestly and we had some beer and a chat and carry on, every time. I just find out why no one of my relationship worked.

I have too much fun with him, after this months spent working together, there's a complicity between us than I never had with the others men I hanged with. This is a big problem.

In the last few weeks after I had discover my real feelings, I tried to act normal, we work together and I can't reveal myself, but with the passing of time, it becomes harder, and now I have enough. I don't know why, but in these days is even more handsome than usual, maybe it's the shadow of beard grown on his face, or the tank top who show off his beautiful shoulders, or the color the sun gave to his skin, or the sweat who make his arms glisten and make me hard to not stare at him, or maybe my hormones are just go crazy, fact is, I'm at the limit. I'm constantly distracted, my brain is full of dirty thoughts, and I can't stop daydreaming about him.

Even now in the van my minds it's completely occupied by Richard. The thought of this morning, when it was my turn to attach the microphone's bag at him, and he started to run away because he hate it, so we played and I chased him, ending laughing and almost hugged, make me feel uncomfortably warm, when he lifted his shirt to let me attach the bag, discovering his belly and his chest, it took me an effort don't do something stupid. His face was so close to mine, I hope he didn't noticed me stares at his so well made lips. 

I lie on the seat, and stretch my legs, eyes close. I can't think about nothing except Richard, His beautiful smile, the perfect shape of his neck and arms, his hands I find so sensual, the idea of his fingers touching my body, warm me even more, his hands on my breast, his lips on mine, his body grinding against me...my hand open the button of my jeans's shorts, and slip quickly on my pants, it's days I'm constantly aroused and finally I have a bit of relief. I try to choke my moans as my fingers start rub myself a bit harder, and then the sound of the door been open make me jump on the seat. The subject of my sexual fantasies just coming aboard.

R: Hey! What's happening, why are you here?

I blush and frantically try to hide the hand In my shorts putting my backpack on my lap. 

B: I ...was...just...trying to take a nap....

My voice tremble and I can feel my cheeks burn for the shame.

R: Are you ok? You look strange...maybe you have some lines of fever...

B: No, no I'm ok...

He raise an hand to touch my forehead, a worried look on his eyes...and he bust me. Richard's cheeks become almost the same red's shade of mines, his hand ruffle his hair, like he do when he's embarrassed and giggle nervously.

R: oh...dear...I'm sorry...Oh god...

I hide my burning face in my hands muttering apologies and swearing.  
Richard is still on the passenger seat, giggling like an idiot.

B: Please...can you leave me alone now? It's enough embarrassing even without you mocking me...

God this is the worst day of my life, how can I look at his face again after this?

R: Yeah...sorry...you're right...nothing to be ashamed for by the way...

Richard open the door and after few second close it, like he had changed his mind and then look at me dead serious.

R: Who?  
B: What?!

What the hell is going on? 

R: You know what I mean.

I blush even more if it's possible, really he is asking me what I think?

B: Please...this situation It's odd enough ...don't kidding me....

He get closer to me, and despite all the giggle before now he isn't in a playful mood. His voice become harsh as he talk again.

R: Who. are. you. thinking. about?

I can't believe he's asking this to me, and I can't tell him the truth for sure.

B: No one....  
R: Bollocks...  
B: You know a thing? I don't have to give you an answer.  
R: Tell me...don't let me repeat myself.

Now he's so close to me on the long van's seat, I can feel his leg against mine. 

B: No one you know...

He put an arm around my shoulders, a hand on my thigh and with a dry sarcastic tone he tell me.

R: Oh really? And what's his name?

Good Lord, what happens to him? It's jealousy this? And this harshness where come it from? And why it turn me on that much? I know I'd to be cross, but this all brand new Richard is so hot.

B: He's name is...it's not your business.  
R: It is, tell me his name.

His hand slip in my shorts over the panties, his fingertips run up and down on the thin wet cotton, his lips tickle mine with lust, and then they move on my jaw and up again tugging my earlobe. I'm panting, moan of pleasure came out of my mouth as Richard's fingers start to push on my entrance through the fabric of my panties, he know I like what is doing and probably, know the answer to his question as well, but he like this game and whisper to me

R: I 'm still waiting...

The pressure of his fingers become heavier, my panties soaked, my voice crack, Richard kiss my neck, his lips tug and bite it slowly.

B: You know it...

He slip a finger under the side of my panties to the other, and pull it up, spreading my lips with it, the wet tissue rub in a circular way against my most sensible point. He face me now, staring at me right in the eyes, his mouth almost touch mine.

R: I want hear it from your lips...

His movement become faster, my hand grab tight his arm, my nails dig in his skin, I'm at the limit, the sound of his voice, so low, the lust in his eyes, I'm so near to come...

B: You...Goddamn Richard, he's you...

I said it...and at the same time I reach the climax, I grab Richard's t-shirt and choke my moans of pleasure on the crook of his neck.

R: Good girl...

He's hand cup my face and he kiss me, deeply this time, and I reply back, both hungry of each other, after a few minutes which seems hour to us, the magic breaks. Jeremy's voice is get closer, shouting Richard's name.

C: Hammond! Where are you?! Get your arse at work! You short bastard!

We stop kissing, a moan of disappointment came out of Richard's mouth, I smile to him.

B: Better you go back to work now  
R: It's easy to say for you, full satisfied as you are...

Richard kiss me again and reclaim my attention on his situation putting my hand between his legs.  
Despite Clarkson in the way to the van, I tickle his lips with my tongue and squeeze his erection making him moan.

B: I'd like to give you all the care you deserve, but you really have to go.

I take my hand away and close my shorts, a cheeky smile on my face.

B: I talk to Clarkson, so you have some seconds to calm down...and you owe me an explanation.

I kiss his lips lightly and get out of the van. Leaving him alone and a bit frustrate.


	2. The Burma's special affair part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the van, the story goes on...

The construction of the bridge on the river Kok, it's going very...bad. In these last two days the boys don't achieved nothing relevant, even after the exemplar lesson Hammond gave to Lieutenant Colonel Clarkson, closing him in a metal cage under the boiling sun, the work processes at the programmed rhythm. I'm not surprised at all, Jeremy as usual is allergic to manual labor, James before start do anything check and re check all the knobs and leavers on the machines, and Richard get nervous and start swearing. Same old story.

Probably they have to work until late night, we are only in the middle of the afternoon and Jeremy yet tried to kill James with the huge crane he rented. After this incident and some beer, the work it's going smoothly.

I'm checking the crew's Range Rover and I have some difficult, because I can't concentrate at all, my mind still goes back to what happened after lunch with Richard, and I'm full of questions at I can't give an answer. Richard acted like he was jealous, but this is impossible, he saw me at my worst, drunk, sick after too much beers, swearing like a sailor or just wake up in the morning with a murderous face. It's impossible he fancy me. I met some of his ex girlfriends, and all of them was beautiful and classy, nothing to share with me, a rude girl who mend cars and enjoy mostly the company of men than women, with a bad temper and the sense of fashion of a lumberjack. The only logic explanation it was a joke or maybe he just try to be helpful with a friend. Like Sherlock Holmes said : Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

Something icy on my back make me jump for the surprise, a "what the fuck!" Automatically came out of my mouth as I turn to see what's happened, and I see Richard giggle, a cold beer handed in my direction. I mutter a "what a moron" in his way, take the beer with a smile and have a refreshing sip. I give it back to him with a thank you, clean my hands with the rag in my back pocket and share my cigarettes's pack with Richard. There's a thin embarrass between us and we smoke and drink quietly leaning on the side of the car, I can't stare at him straight in the eyes, this is a new situation for both and neither of us know how to break the ice. James's voice give us an help, we can hear him shout to Jeremy at the top of his lungs a long list of his favorites swear, and we both crack in a laugh. As we calm down, we're a bit less tense, Richard's hand run through his hair nervously, it make me smile, in the van was so self assured and now he's all the opposite. 

B: Maybe you have to come back to work, before James try to kill you too...  
R: I sneaked away to stay a bit alone with you...

He's still torment his hair and look at the points of his shoes

R: You told me I owe you an explanation...but I can ask the same to you...

Richard glance at me, an embarrass smile on his face, his cheeks painted red.  
I get close and I kiss him, can't bear that adorable face anymore. We are tall the same so it's not difficult for me kiss him properly, I put my hand around his neck, my fingers in his messy thick hair and let my tongue slip in his warm mouth, his soft lips fight with mine, he wrap me in his strong arms, and I can feel the shape of his chest through our clothes. It's even better than in my fantasies, Richard's hands climb up until my face, his thumbs graze my cheeks, his tongue explore my mouth with lust, I slow down a bit and tug his lips lightly, my heart run faster, and I deep the kiss again, until she stop me, both of us heavy breathing.

R: I thought you wanted to talk...

Of corse I want to talk, I have so many questions, but not now, there's something else I have to do. After days spent daydreaming about Richard, I want hear him moan of pleasure for me, I don't care if what happened was just a mistake or other, whatever was we will have time to talk. I hush him with an hand and drag him in the back of his lorry. A mix of excitement and confusion in his eyes. 

When we finally are in the bottom of the lorry I kiss and push him against the metal wall with my body. My hands slip under his t-shirt and explore his chest, as my fingers reach his nipples I rub it gently, his moans choke in my mouth, obviously he want be active too, his hands try to do the same, but I grab his wrists and pin it at his sides, my thigh between his legs grind against his growing erection, he struggle for free himself. I broke the kiss, and whisper to him:

B : Let me do...I owe you more than an explanation...

He try to protest, but a light bite on his lower lip hush him. I free his hands, and I open his zip. I kneel and pull down his trousers, my tongue play with his belly button while I free him to the cage of his boxer. It's bigger than I was expect, hard as a rock and hot. I close my hand around it, and I can feel his breath accelerate, my tongue slip down until the bend of his inner thigh, tug and lick were the skin is more sensible, Richard's voice murmur my name, his fingers dig on my shoulder as I start to move my hand up and down slowly, my thumb tickle his top at every round, make him moan louder. I move my attention to his erection, licking it from base to the top, it twitch at every lap, my tongue flick on the tip, and I can feel his knees tremble, his catch on my shoulder even tighter. As I close my lips around it, a groan of satisfaction come out of his mouth, his hand slip through my hair, until the back of my neck, following the pace of my head.

I lift my eyes to look at his face in the light darkness, his eyes flutter in excitement, he bite his lower lip to choke the moans, and then he start beg me for more, his low husky voice crack

R: ...please...I want you...

I go on, I want satisfy him like he did to me in the van, I fast my pace and he keep talk nonsense between a moan and the other, music for my ears. I can feel the muscles of his arms tense under his skin, his legs barely let him stand up, he mutter something about his situation, but I already know he's near to come, and I let him pour his bittersweet juice in my mouth sucking every drop of it, make him shake and moan for the pleasure. As I take my lips off, Richard slide down against the wall, exhaust and satisfied and drag me in his arms, he kiss me tenderly, his fingers run in my hair, and I hug him. We cuddle for a while, not need to speak, just share this intimate moment. 

My walkie talkie creep, some one of the crew need my help, I stretch and arm to take it, and Richard stop me.

R: Don't answer... 

He kiss me again, so sweetly, I almost melt in his arms, it take me an effort for break it and talk.

B: You know I have, we are in trouble enough...

Porter's voice come out of the walkie talkie, asking me if I had see Richard. I lie to him, hate do this. I tell Porter I will find him and close the communication.

B: Better I go, wait few minutes and go to Porter, you didn't see me right?

He nod and I get up, a sad smile on my face, don't want to go, but I have. I kiss Richard's lips again before get out. Lean against the side of the lorry there's Andy a strange expression on his face, I'm afraid to be in big troubles and walk away fast without a word.


	3. The Burma's special affair part 3

The bridge on the river Kok it's finally complete. After an infernal week, they did it. Obviously almost all the near village gave an help, or they will go on for ages, now it's get dark, the light it's not good for film the boys cross the river, so we are free until tomorrow morning when we will record the end of this adventure.

I'm happy we are at the end, I can't avoid to talk with Andy forever, after what happened between me and Richard in the back of his lorry this last two days was totally mental. Wilman saw me and probably he heard us as well, I can't look at him without blush, but he hadn't told me nothing until today. The work rhythm was accelerated, and Richard and I had barely the time to talk to each other, and the only moments we had alone from the crew, we spend it arguing and snogging, we tried to act like usual, but we was hopeless, every minimal contact, turn us on, and we struggled for keep hands off to each other, and failed miserably. We both agreed what work came first, and we had to be serious and professional, but it's hard be professional when every dark corner it's so inviting...when instead to talk we kissed, like two teenagers, let our hands slept under our clothes, jump for every voice come near to us, and kiss again as they passed away, choke the moans on each other skin, and try to stop ourselves before get discovered by someone. We had some argument too, Richard offered to talk with Wilman and I told him it wasn't his business and things become animated, and it's hard keep argue when the only thing you wanted to do is pin him against a wall and shut him up with your mouth. 

Obviously James and Jeremy noticed something, and I had a chat with Clarkson pretend nothing was happened, but he probably knows everything because told me he was happy finally Richard had the guts to approach me, and as I intended between a kiss and an other Richard had a similar chat with James. It's funny because we hadn't talk about our feelings at all.

I've done my job, checked all three the lorries, had a shower and all I want now it's a cold beer and a fag. My walkie talkie crack in life, and Andy's voice tell me there's one of the crew Land Rover broken not too far from the camp, he give me all the indication, and I go, swear at every step.

I walk on the direction Andy told me, it's almost dark and I hope to fix the car quickly and come back to the others, there's a bend on the path and the visual disappear behind a bunch of trees, he told me it was just after the corner.  
As I turn on the path, instead of a broken car I find Richard, an happy smile on his face. Before I can get close, he make me sign to follow him. I walk behind him, confuse and excite. After a while we arrive in a clearing, Richard show me with a theatrical ta-dan and a huge smile what he had done. I look at it in astonishment. On the grass there's a big plaid with a couple of pillows and at the end of it a tent, the James's one I suppose, a torch burn in the sunset light brighten all around, near the plaid, a little table camp with a bottle of Jeremy's rosé and two glasses. I have no words...can't do anything except smile like an idiot. 

B: What?....When you...?  
I'm babble, Richard laugh, his eyes full of enthusiasm.  
R: You like it? All the crew helped me.  
B: It's beautiful...I can't believe it...

So every one knows, I feel bad, I had to apologize to Andy and then I realize it. We are go to spend the night in the tent, finally alone...and I become a bit nervous. There's no way back, nothing between us will be the same.

Richard sit on the plaid, two glasses of vine near him, I take off my shoes and sit at his side. He's mess with is hair, I'm not the only one tense. I take a sip, the wine it's delicious, there's a pleasant breeze, and the sky is full of stars, it's absolutely perfect.

B: I've never thought you was so romantic. It's a surprise.  
R: I'm not, you know, but in fact of camping I'm the one for the job.  
B: I can't believe Jeremy give you one of his precious bottles..  
R: Yeah, to be honest he give me only the pillows, I stoled it.  
B: I hope he don't sneak here asking for hisss preciousss like Gollum...

We both giggle, and get closer, I hurt one of the glasses and drop the wine.

B: Sorry...oh for God's sake I feel so stupid, why in hell I 'm so nervous? And you stop laugh! 

Richard put an arm around my shoulders, a sweet smile on his face.

R: Usually I'm the nervous one and you the relaxed one, it's one of the reason we work so well together, so just relax ...

He kiss me sweetly and wrap me in his arms, the tension disappear at every touch of his lips, I can feel the warmth of his hands on my back, it's so reassuring, I look at his face and drown in his sweet brown eyes. 

R: If make you feel better, I'm nervous as well, I waited so long for this...

One of his hands graze my cheek, his thumb run on my lower lip, and then he lift my chin and kiss me again. His lips tug mine, our tongue play on the top of our mouths, it's different to the hungry kissing of the last two days, like we know we have all the time, and just want enjoy every second, discover every detail of the other, my mouth follow the perfect shape of his lips, pleased by their softness, our hands under the t-shirts touch and stroke slowly every inch of our skin. I Sit on Richard's lap and lift his t-shirt, he help me to take it off, I kiss his shoulder my lips tug and bite his velvet skin and climb his neck, make him moan quietly, I reach his mouth and kiss him deeply, our bodies grind against each other's. Soon my t-shirt follow the Richard's one, breaking our kiss, and let us catch breath for a moment. He struggle for open my bra, and when he take it off, my arms instinctively try to cover my breast.

R: You are so cute...

Richard smile and take my arms off, kissing my wrists and put them around his neck, our foreheads touch, my hands stroke his hair, he cup my breast, the contact of his ring on my bare skin make me shiver, he start massage it, I blush and murmur in pleasure, my nipples been pull and rub between his beautiful fingers. Our eyes meet and I blush even more under his lustful look. Richard make me roll down gently, inverting our positions, he lie on me, his lips run down the sensible skin of my throat until reach my breast, his tongue flick on my nipple before close his mouth around it. I mutter Richard's name, his hands open my shorts, his lips goes down on my body, I pull his hair, I want desperately kiss him, I want him and I want it now. We kiss with passion, I can feel Richard's erection push between my legs, my hands start unbutton his trousers, our lips glued together, at least we separate and take off our clothes by ourselves quickly and then he's on me again, his hand climb my legs, reach my entrance and start touch me, his fingers slip inside me, I moan for the pleasure and grab his wrist, I can't wait, he find a comfortable position between my legs, and struggle a bit to find the way, I'm pleased by the fact he is nervous the same as me, he's so sweet, and that turn me on even more. Finally he made is way, with an hard thrust who let us breathless, I wrap my legs around his hips and follow his movements, he fulfill me completely, his lips touch mine at every thrust, we pant and moan louder as we fast our pace, waves of pleasure overwhelm me, I waited so long for have him, I'm already near to come. Richard slow down, his hands lift my legs, my ankles on his shoulders, it push on my deepest point, I reach the climax and hold tight the plaid. He goes on, even slowly, go backwards until his tip stroke my entrance and dip in me again hard, I'm in ecstasy, and he go on again and again slow and hard, I look at him, and God he's beautiful, the muscles of his arms tense for the pleasure, his neck arched back, eyes closed, his mouth half open mutter my name, I stretch and arm to reach his shoulder and drag him closer to me, I want kiss him so badly. Our tongues meet and fight in our mouths, we are wrap in each other's arm, I can feel him pound inside me so deeply, it's painfully pleasant. I'm near to come again, Richard push fast and harder, he pant and moan loud, his belly stroke my most sensible point and after a while the orgasm overwhelm me for the second time, I cry his name and he shut me with his mouth, following me.  
Richard roll beside me, he's body glisten on the light of the torch, we are both exhausted and heavy breathing, we lie on our backs, catch breath and watch the sky full of stars. It's all too perfect, there's no need to talk, I know him well enough to know his feelings, after a while I break the silence.

B: You hadn't reason to be worried...

I show him two fingers with a satisfied smile.  
He pull a smug face and take me in his arms, our lips meet again.

R: Now you can tell me what you was thinking about before I entered in the van the other day...

Richard stare at me with a cheeky face, I giggle, my fingertips run on his chest up and down as I talk.  
B: Maybe I'll show you...

My hand go down and I kiss him with lust, we have a long night in front of us...


End file.
